Para un roto siempre hay un descosido
by Gabe Logan
Summary: One shot con una pareja bastante rara


**Para un roto siempre hay un descosido.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Enichiro Oda.**

Narrado en parte por Chopper.

Para un roto siempre hay un descosido... eso era lo que pensaba Chopper después de un par de años viajando con los chicos.

Si bien es cierto que había comido la fruta Hito Hito, Chopper seguía siendo un reno, por lo que al llegar a una cierta edad, empezó a sentir deseos sexuales latentes en su ser, pero el tenía un dilema... no era humano, pero tampoco era un reno normal, por lo que, ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio querría tener algo con un ser mitad humano, mitad reno? Y aun peor ¿De volver al bosque, que animal querría estar con el? Su propia especie lo había separado de ellos por su nariz.

Los años con los mugiwara fueron de los mejores para él, pero con la derrota del Gobierno Mundial a manos del revolucionario Monkey D. Dragon, el indulto y el haberse convertido Luffy en el rey pirata, la vida empezó a dejar de tener sentido.

Primero, Zoro empezó una relación con Nico Robin, pese a su edad de ella, esta parecía funcionar, aunque Zoro aun era perseguido de vez en cuando por Tashigui, allí se descubrió que Robin no era para nada celosa, y aun peor, le atraía la idea de un trío con ellos.

Sanji logro llegar al All Blue y después de un tiempo viajo a Alabasta, donde consiguió establecer una relación romántica con Vivi Nefertari, algo que llamo la atención de todos, pues pensaron que ella estaba enamorada de Kohza, pero al final decidió quedarse con Sanji.

Ussop, volvió a su villa, y recientemente se caso con Kaya, y ahora espera a su primer hijo.

Luffy y Nami decidieron quedarse juntos y continuar sus viajes, estando ya indultado y siendo el Rey de los piratas, Luffy ha pensado seriamente en sentar cabeza, lo mismo que Nami, quien espera ya un hijo después de una noche alocada que tuvo con Luffy (Cabe decir que a Franky le tomo mucho explicarme todo lo que vimos... ya que a los dos se les olvido cerrar la puerta y pues... creo que ya saben lo demás), aunque después sufrieron un terrible regaño por parte de Garpp, según él, Nami era una pervertida abusadora de retrasados mentales como su nieto.

Franky y yo nos quedamos con ellos, Franky esta cumpliendo sus sueños, el Sunny resulto ser el mejor barco que jamás se hubiese creado, y yo, yo, la verdad es que siento que algo me falta, ser medico es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero como ya lo había dicho, algo falta en mi... bueno que mas quieren, soy macho y con necesidades... pero no parece haber nadie para mi.

... o eso es lo que pensé.

Durante nuestros viajes, tuvimos un encuentro con los piratas de Foxy, cabe decir que estaba asustado por lo que me fuera a pasar, ya que tenía muy malos recuerdos de Porche, más al verla, mi mundo cambió, tal vez fuese por los cambios hormonales y el hecho de que soy en parte humano, pero desde el principió pude notar el aroma a feromonas femeninas que ella lanzaba, aun así estaba asustado.

Ella era humana, muy bella es cierto, pero yo creí que solo me veía como algo lindo y apapachable, qué equivocado estaba, la noche en la que estuvo la banda de Foxy con nosotros fue la mejor que hallamos tenido en años, en ese momento pude ver que ella jamás dejo de mirarme, me sonrojo ya que no me agradaba ser el centro de atención de alguien, pero en ese momento me sentí feliz, y creo que Nami lo noto, ya que después me dijo que hablara con Porche.

Y lo hice, pero aun albergaba una duda existencial, de pasar algo entre nosotros, ¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso seria zoofilia? ¿O la gente lo vería como algo normal? Y aun peor ¿Ella en verdad estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse a algo así, por que no era nada común lo que estaba por decirle

En ese momento descubrí lo poco que conocía de la naturaleza femenina, no tarde mucho en empezar a hablar con ella cuando dijo que siempre me había amado... y que le importaba un comino lo que la sociedad dijera con respecto a nosotros, fue entonces que me dio mi primer beso real (ya antes me habían besado en la mejilla, pero creo que esos no cuentan), he de decir que fue algo bastante agradable, para ser él primero.

Pero allí no acaba todo, ella ha decidido quedarse conmigo, para así poder descubrir juntos nuestros sentimientos, por lo que ha pensado en lo que me dijo Franky ya hacía un tiempo.

...Para cada roto hay un descosido.

Fin.

Que les pareció, un One Shot con una pareja bastante, pero bastante rara, y muy poco común, Chopper y Porche, la verdad es que pensé en que Chopper en realidad casi no tiene fics donde el sea el protagonista, y no solo eso, todos lo ven como el eterno renito adorable, más no pensamos luego en que tiene que crecer, y como todo ser viviente, debe de sentir los impulsos de atracciones sexuales, por lo que elegía a Porche para pareja, ya que es la única que pareciera tener un interés zoofilico en la serie.

En fin, espero que les gustase y me digan que piensan de el... además de decirme si puedo hacer mas One Shots como este.

Hasta luego.


End file.
